1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricant supplying system for a DOHC type multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having a plurality of cylinders arranged in series in a cylinder block, a pair of cam shafts parallel to one another and rotatably supported by a cylinder head and a cam holder which is fixed to the cylinder head at opposite sides of the respective cylinders along the cylinder arranging direction, a plurality of cams including low speed cams corresponding to intake and exhaust valves of the respective cylinders and fixed to the cam shafts, a plurality of rocker arms disposed to be slidably contacted with the respective cams and corresponding to each of the intake and exhaust valves of the respective cylinders, and a connection switching mechanism for switching connection and disconnection of the rocker arms in response to a hydraulic pressure to vary operating states of the intake and exhaust valves responsive to an operating state of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such internal combustion engine has been known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 121812/1987.
In such an internal combustion engine, the hydraulic pressure of a connection switching mechanism is varied in response to the operating state of the engine, and it is desirable that the influence of the operation of the connection switching mechanism does not influence the supply of lubricant.